


promt n°1

by Numeri



Series: Promts ^^ [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numeri/pseuds/Numeri
Summary: PROMT :Thomas remembers everything from before the maze.this is a promt as i cant write good, long, english stories myself.but id like 2 believe that my plotsettings are quite good





	promt n°1

* * *

 

ive been searching soooo long for a fic where :

 

  **thomas remembers everything from before the maze** { after he injects the griver-needle (?) }

  
but IT WAS PLANNED (that he pirced himself with the griever-needle-thing).

 

  
hes feeling terrible but because whyever he keeps it **secret** that he remembers everything and tells them only the part hes telling in canon.

 

he either still believes in WCKD or he has his own agenda (and has everything planned out).

  
but newt realises that thomas is acting odd....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

? ship newtmas   


 

But idrc, you can change it if u like something else better ^^

have fun x*


End file.
